oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazora
Amazora 'is a member of the Shade Quartet and an antagonist in ''Shining Pretty Cure. She is the youngest of the group and the first to debut against Pretty Cure. She is a resident of Castle Triste like her teammates. Her catchphrase is "Super cool, super awesome!" or variations thereof. Her alter-ego is '''Sora Kijima (黄島空), a normal teenage girl and a third-year student at Bright Academy. Her gemstone is topaz. Appearance Amazora is a petite girl with amber eyes and short, slightly wavy blond hair. During colder months, her casual wear consists of a pink pageboy cap, a yellow jacket, a pink tank top, a yellow skirt, pink and black striped stockings, and black boots; during warmer months, she wears a black short-sleeve bomber jacket, a yellow babydoll dress, and short black boots. Amazora's school uniform consists of a dark blue blazer, a white dress shirt, a green tie, a knee-length dark green tartan skirt, white knee-length socks, and black Mary-Janes. During formal occasions, she wears a knee-length black and gold floral-print dress with frilly sleeves and black high-heeled dress sandals. When transformed, Amazora's eyes turn gold, and her hair lengthens, brightens to platinum blond, and is twisted into an updo and ornamented with a black lily. She has yellow teardrop earrings and a gold note-print choker. Her transformed outfit consists of a yellow and black midriff-baring halter top, a ruflly yellow and black layered skirt, fishnet hose, yellow-trimmed black gloves, and black high-heeled boots with yellow tips. Personality Amazora is immature, impulsive, and often petty. She speaks in the third person and throws small tantrums whenever things do not go her way. These traits are more subdued when she poses as Sora, where she acts more like a more typical ditzy and rather hyperactive girl. Amazora hates crying, which she considers a sign of weakness, although she'll put on a tearful act in order to get sympathy if she has to. As the series progresses, she is also shown to be increasingly insecure with herself and doubtful of the morality of the Queen's actions, which has consequences later on. She enjoys singing and songwriting and shows some interest in becoming an idol. Relationships Amazora is extremely loyal to the Shade Queen, seeks her approval constantly, and becomes depressed when she believes she's failed her. She dislikes Meran and Korii and prefers to avoid them when possible. Amazora and her older sister Anya are very close, and the two often consult on plans together before they tell the others anything. Despite this closeness, their relationship is not perfect; Anya does not give her younger sister privacy and has frightened her into cooperating on some occasions. Amazora addresses Suishoku as "Suishoku-san" and sees him as a surrogate uncle and an occasional provider of good advice. She is later shown being relieved when he displays doubts about his mission, since this means she isn't alone after all. Amazora employs her Kibami Sora persona to keep close to Akira, who she is very affectionate towards, to the point of being a bit clingy- in fact, she later realizes she's developed a strong crush on her. Later on, "Sora" becomes closer to Akira and with her help, begins to enjoy herself at school and consider the possibility of starting over on Earth instead of continuing her possibly futile mission. Abilities "I am Amazora, the sparkling vassal of the Shade Queen!" Amazora uses her topaz ring, which also allows her to detect and extract Star Pieces, to switch between forms. When transformed, her physical abilities are on par with Pretty Cure, and she is given control over electricity and sound. She often fires lightning bolts or uses electricity-charged punches and kicks; additionally, she can use sonic attacks by shouting/singing. Amazora is the physically weakest of the Quartet but also the most agile. Trivia * Topaz is often yellow and said to promote energy, creativity, and self-confidence while symbolizing true love and success in all endeavors. * According to the author's notes, Amazora's character was originally intended to be male, and very different from her present incarnation. This was dropped later on, as the author simply could not make "him" work as a character. * Like Cure Pearl, Amazora has no color counterpart within the opposing team. Category:Villains Category:Shining Pretty Cure Category:Shining Pretty Cure characters